The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a device for securing a conduit or pipe, and in particular to a device to secure the pipe to a workbench
Pipes used in some applications, such as gas pipelines for example, are fused together with a process known as electro fusion. In the electro fusion process a heating wire is permanently molded into the fitting. The wire gets heated by current at a low voltage. The material surrounding the wire melts and expands due to the increase in temperature. The melting of the plastic material closes the gap between pipe and fitting, leading to a heat transition to the pipe which also gets heated and melts in the welding zone. The pipe material also expands during the process.
To ensure an proper welding of the materials, the pipe needs to be properly prepared, such as by shaving the outer surface. Typically this process requires two people, one person to hold and secure the pipe on the ground, while the second person performs the prepping process. It should be appreciated that this process does not have desired ergonomics. Further, the process is labor intensive which increases costs.
Accordingly, while existing gas pipe preparation techniques are suitable for their intended purposes a need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a device to assist in the preparation process.
According to one aspect of the invention a device for holding a pipe is provided. The device comprising: a first tube, the first tube configured to couple to a work surface; a second tube coupled to an end of the first tube and arranged substantially perpendicular to the first tube; a lower jaw coupled to the second tube, the lower jaw having a first semi-cylindrical surface opposite the second tube; a jaw adapter coupled to the semi-cylindrical surface; an upper jaw rotatably couple to the lower jaw, the upper jaw having a second semi-cylindrical surface disposed opposite the first semi-cylindrical surface; and, a coupling assembly arranged to couple the upper jaw to the lower jaw, the coupling assembly being disposed on one end of the upper jaw and lower jaw.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of electrofusing a pipe by a single person is provided. The method includes providing a vice having a first tube coupled to a second tube, the second tube being substantially perpendicular to the first tube. The vice further includes a lower jaw coupled to the second tube, an upper jaw is rotationally coupled to the lower jaw and movable between an open position and a closed position. A coupling assembly is configured to couple the upper jaw to the lower jaw when in the closed position. The upper jaw is moved to the open position. A pipe is inserted onto the lower jaw. The upper jaw is moved to the closed position. The upper jaw is coupled to the lower jaw in the closed position. Electro fusion operation is performed on the pipe. The pipe is released from the vice.
These and other advantages and features will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.
The detailed description explains embodiments of the invention, together with advantages and features, by way of example with reference to the drawings.